A prior connector assembly employing film circuits as contact members (flexible cable contacts) constituted by forming a plurality of conductive paths or patterns on insulating film is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4-368790, published Dec. 21, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,486 issued to Tanaka et al. on May 31, 1994.
In a receptacle or female housing of the prior connector assembly, the film circuit contact member is maintained folded into a U or channel section with the channel mouth opening to the mating face and in a male connector housing to be inserted in the channel, the respective conductive paths of a film circuit extend along the sides of a plug housing so that contact portions of both film circuit contact members extend parallel to the insertion or mating direction.
The prior approach is disadvantageous as during both insertion and removal of the plug connector the conductive paths of the two film circuit contact members slide across each other which action may abrade the conductive paths. Furthermore, as the pitch of the conductive paths is often small, and a high degree of precision is required in accurately aligning the male and female connectors during mating to connect respective conductive paths reliably and to avoid cross connection. Thus, an accurate connector positioning guide is necessary, which requirement tends to increase the structural complexity and manufacturing cost.